A new journey
by Amythyst-Angel462
Summary: I knwo it sucks but please read! Ash has a sister his age? He joins him on his journey. A/M G/OC B/??


I let out a silent sigh as I looked at my family picture. My parents. I though tears began to well in my amethyst eyes. My mom died a few days ago and my dad...he left us. My brother had left me alone to go capture pokemon. He had returned for a week and rented a house a few blocks away.' I think I'll go visit him.' I stood up and stuffed the picture in my backpack. As I walked toward the door I grabbed the keys. The cold silver metal ran comfortably against the palm of my hand. I looked around for my helmet.

"Never mind I don't need a helmet." I mumbled to myself and ran out of the house. I opened the garage door. It flew open with a loud creak. My blue motor bike shimmered in the sun light. I turned the key as it roared loudly. I didn't catch pokemon like my brother but I had always wanted to.

  
  


I sped down the road. The wind in my hair. I loved the feeling of speed. I waved to Gary's sister May and them Professor Oak. As I continued on something light blue on the side of the road caught my eye. 

"What?' I whispered looking back my bike began to veer under me. I was sent skidding down the road.

"Ow" I cried examining myself. My palms were bleeding that's all. I stood my motor bike up and walked over to were I saw the blue light. A tiny blue pokeball sat there on the ground. I picked it up slowly forgetting about the blood.

"I wonder who's it is?" I looked at it closer.

"What are you looking at Vixen?" I turned and stuffed the pokeball in my pocket. Gary stood there smiling at me. Curiosity swam through his eyes.

"What do you want Gary." I sighed. He could get annoying and my brother hated him. I had gone out with him for awhile but that was when I was young. Wait I still am Young! Me and him were the same age. He took my hand gently. Pulling a white cloth out of his pocket and tore it in two. Tying it like a band-aid around my bloody palms. I smiled at him. He may annoy me but he was nice.

"Were are you going?" He asked me when he finished. Looking me right in the eye.

"Im going to visit Ash." He frowned. He had hated Ash since he pushed Gary in a river. Guess who had to save him. He shook his head and took something out of his other pocket.

"Why you would want to visit your brother is beyond me." He said quietly. "But I asked my Uncle and he gathered the information on your pokemon ." He handed a red and white pokeball to me. I looked at him surprised. A smile spread across my face.

  
  


I sat there handing the pokemon to her. She looked surprised. If only she knew. She smiled. I love that smile. She jumped up and hugged me. I blushed. She just kept whispering to me.

"Thank you Gary! Thank you so much." She stepped away from me. She was beautiful. Her blond hair in all the millions of tiny braids ending a little below her shoulders. Her tube top showing off her thin mid section with her hip hugger baggy black pants. She was tall thin but her tiny shirt filled out nicely. That wasn't why I loved her though. She was a true friend. Kind to everyone, she could sing dance draw everything. She had given that up though when her family split leaving her alone. Her most stunning feature though were her beautiful amethyst eyes. I hated it! She completely was oblivious to that fact I even felt like this! I sighed.

"I gotta go Gary c-ya later and thank you." She kissed me on the cheek and then turned toward her bike. She waved and rode away. I was left there blushing like heck.

I rode on. Gary was way to nice to me. Yeah he was cute, he grew, and better yet his annoying voice had gotten better. He had been my friend. When my dad ran away and my mom died, well he was the one I turned to. He gave me a shoulder to cry on. He was just always there. I stopped my bike and looked back. 

"Well hey hes your friend right." I just stared back. Something on my wrist emitted a high bell sound. I looked at my watch. 

"Oh crap!" I yelled. "I had better get going." I hopped on my bike and rode the fastest it would go. I spotted there apartment and parked my bike out in the garage and knocked on the door. A tiny yellow mouse creature opened the door.

"Pika!" It yelled as it jumped into my arms. I began to pet its soft yellow fur.

"Hi pikachu. Were's Ash and them?" It pointed its tiny paw up to the second floor. I walked slowly in through the door and ran up the stairs. Pikachu clutched in my arms. I stopped outside of the door marked living room. Voices could be heard.

"So Misty what do you think of Ash?" I heard Brocks voice and something like snoring.

"He's my friend!" I knew Misty was blushing. I pushed open the door.

"What's up?" They looked at me confused. Ash was asleep on the couch.

"Who are you?" asked Misty. It was the first time I had met them. Brock looked at me. His eyes became hearts. 

"Ut oh." He pounced at me landing with his arms around my neck. The noise woke Ash up. He looked around the room.

"Brock get off my sister!" I slid myself out from under Brock. Misty looked at Ash and blushed. When Brock flew at me he had pushed Misty into Ashes arms as he slept.

"Hi Misty why are you like this?" Ok yeah my brother was dense.

  
  


I sat there. That stupid Brock. He pushed me right into Ash. I lay there staring into his eyes. He just smiled after yelling at Brock. The girl stood up and helped me up. Ash sat up. The girl took my spot next to her. 

"So Vixen what brings you here?" He asked looking at her as she stole his hat. He was so cute! Wait did I just say that!. I shook my head rapidly. Brock knelt in front of Juliet.

"Vixen your name is beautiful almost as much as you!" He sat there his eyes still all weird. "You can be my Juliet if you need a Romeo I will change my name for you!" He grabbed her hand which I noticed was bandaged and kissed it repeatedly. She quickly pulled her hand away. Ash pulled it back out and examined the cloth.

"What happened Vixen?" He asked looking at her worriedly. 

"I fell from my bike on the way here. Thats all Ash! I swear." she cried trying to convince him.

"Who bandaged your hand?" He looked at her. He knew nothing about his sister. I could tell.

"Gary did." I swear Ash fell to the floor stupidly. She pulled out a normal pokeball. She threw it to the floor an odd pokemon hopped out. It had long ears and black fur. It's ears ending in three purple spikes. Its eyes glittering the same as it' master's. Three black tail's swished and swayed past each other each ending in a silver star. It had the face of a eeve with big beautiful eyes though and the mouth was invisible. A silver crescent moon decorated its forehead. Its four legs each had a tiny silver bracelet with each a tiny little circle bell. A silver loop hung out of the tip of one of its ears. Two amethyst wings out of its back. 

"Its so cute!" I squealed as it folded it's wings. I hugged it.

"What type is it?" Ash asked taking out his pokedex. It didn't say anything. 

"Well it's a cat mystic type."Taking Ash's pokedex and pressing a few buttons. Professor Oak appeared on the screen. Then the picture changed and her pokemon appeared.

"StarVixen" It said loudly. "The first and only Mystic type pokemon. It has power over the night sky and is the only one of it's kind." Ash stared at her.

"What did you do?" She shrugged and took a silver pokedex from her pocket.

"I work with Professor Oak and he said I could join you on your pokemon quest." Brock jumped for joy.


End file.
